Evidence for steroid "receptors" is being sought in cytosol and nuclear fractions prepared from human renal adenocarcinomas and from an estrogen-induced renal adenocarcinoma in male hamsters (Kirkman tumor). If "receptors" for estradiol, progesterone or testosterone are found, these steroids will be tested for effects on tumor growth.